How Could You Say You Love Me
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A caption of Hera's feelings while Zeus is gone lounging around the mortal world in search for woman to seduce. One Shot. Song Fiction.


**How Could You Say You Love Me**

A One Shot Song Fiction story about Hera's feelings. Hera's feelings about Zeus' many affairs. Kind of a little story of Hera's life. One Shot and quite short. ENJOY! ~

* * *

There sat Hera. Queen of Olympus. Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. Wife of Zeus,God of all Gods. On her bestowed throne. Unaccompanied by her Husband. Again. You may see Hera as Cruel,Viscous,Evil,Selfish and everything negative. But you don't know what she's been suffering for all her life. Let's take a look on Hera's life. Shall we?

Hera was the daughter of Cronus and Rhea. But was raised by the Titans Ocean and Tethys. But was then swallowed by her own Father with her brothers and sisters. She was lonely. Interpreted with sadness. Until one day Zeus has given a drink to his Father that can release his Brothers and Sisters. That's when she met Zeus. After the release of the 6 Children of Cronus and Rhea. There came war. Called the Titanomachy. Hera battled with her brothers and sisters in defeating the Titans. They won. And they ran as the rulers of the earth. In great gratitude of the Gods to Zeus for saving their lives,they made Zeus their ruler. Their reigning King.

One day Zeus fell in love with Hera. His beautiful sister. His courting with Hera was unsuccessful. So,to get her everything. Zeus transformed himself into a poor wounded cuckoo. Hera feeling sorry for the little bird,warmed the bird in her breasts. Zeus then resumed his normal form and took advantage of Hera. He raped her. To hide her shame,she then married Zeus.

But their Marriage was unsuccessful and yet unfaithful. Zeus was still the type of God who took advantage of his position to seduce woman for his own. That made Hera angry as she punishes the woman Zeus seduced and not Zeus himself. There were moments in Hera's life that Zeus promised to never cheat again. But those promises vanquished to Tartarus. A big lie. Now she sat there. On her bestowed throne all alone with no company of her Husband.

Sometimes she says she's used to it. But deep inside she kept anger and agony to Zeus. But,she tried to stay faithful to him. Ever wonder why she never even punished Zeus? It's not that because he's the ruler of the Olympians. It's because she loves him. With every bit of her heart. She doesn't know if Zeus really loves her. She could tell he's just using her. But why? Out of all the Goddesses,why did he marry her? And only her? He had many affairs so why can't he marry any of his affairs and purposely divorce with her?

That's what always pops in Hera's mind. But was always defeated by self doubt. Here is Hera's P.O.V as she sat on her bestowed throne alone.

You say, that you've always been true

Lookin' in your eyes, I see you lie

You're trying hard to hide that

There someone new you found and,

You want me to believe that you still care

How can you hurt me this way

Everything I knew was lovin' you

How could you try pretending

Your love was never ending

Now you can't even say that you will stay

How, how could you say you love me

When you would go and leave me

How could you make me hurt so bad

When I have loved you more than anyone can do

Can't believe the pain

That I'm feeling now because of loving you

I can't seem to understand

How can love be so unkind

Still you broke my heart

Despite what I've done

Still my love was not enough

Though I given you my all

I can't take it anymore

How could you say you love me

When you would go and leave me

How could you make me hurt so bad

When I have loved you more than anyone can do

Can't believe the pain

That I'm feeling now because of loving you

Of loving you ...

Now. Can you still judge her by the looks or by her life? She may be cruel to every woman Zeus had seduced but deep inside her. There's a heart. I made this One Shot story for you people to understand that you can judge in the outside,but you can never judge what's in the inside.

Oh hail Queen Hera. Queen of Mount Olympus. Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. Mother of all Gods.

* * *

So what do you think? It just took me a little while. That's all. By the way the song is "How Could You Say You Love Me" by Sarah Geronimo. You can search on you tube if you want. I swear it's a good song. Also check out my story "Zeus and Hera: Let's End This Pain and Torture" it's also a Song Fiction. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEWS PLEASE! ~

-EMPG22HoPe


End file.
